The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×tuberhybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Innbellpea’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Tuberhybrida Begonia cultivars with attractive double flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida identified as code number B 04 3-56, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhydrida identified as code number B 04 3-91, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since October, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.